Jealousy
by gleekinpink
Summary: Blaine gets jealous when a new Warbler flirts with Kurt. One-shot.


_**A/N: **So I saw a sneak peak of Sebastian flirting with Blaine like in front of Kurt and Kurt being all "Oh I'm so better that you bitch and I hate you and I think you should go in the corner" with his look. So jealous Blaine eh? Mark is a warbler ._

_**Disclaimer:** I only own Mark here. _

"Let's go to Lima bean" Mark said with a smirk.

Kurt decided to visit the Warblers, well Nick made him come to study for his French test, and he met the newest member, Mark.

Mark was a lot like Kurt. He loved fashion, so they had a lot to talk about. Mark was also gay.

_**Earlier that day **_

"Thank you so much Kurt!" Nick said hugging Kurt.

"You mean Merci!" Kurt corrected.

"Merci" Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Hello nick" Mark said looking at Kurt like a piece of meat.

"Oh hey Mark. Mark this is Kurt, he was helping me study for the french test. Kurt this is Mark. He's new" Nick introduced them. The boys shook hands.

'Now I love you jacket Kurt!" Mark said touching Kurt's jacket.

"Why thank you!" Kurt blushed.

_**Present Day**_

"Sure!" Kurt said getting into the car. How could he pass up a coffee?

Once they got to Lima Bean, they ordered and Mark paid for both of them. He would't let Kurt pay. Kurt just sighed and looked nervous.

"Want some more sugar, sugar? Mark said with a flirty look.

"I have a boyfriend"

"And?"

"I love him. I really like him. A lot"

"So?' Mark says with a smirk.

"He goes to my school now, and if we were to break up it would be awkward"

"He doesn't have to know."

"I really like my boyfriend. He's really good to me"

"Who is good to you?" Blaine asked coming up to Kurt and Mark.

"You!" Kurt said turning around to look at Blaine.

"Who's this?"

"Mark. I met him while tutoring Nick in french"

Mark smiled and shook Blaine's hand. Blaine shook it stiffly. And looked Mark up and down. Nick had told him how Mark was a flirt.

"I'm Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend" Blaine said putting emphasis on boyfriend.

Blaine sat down and put his arm around Kurt.

Mark noticed this and looked jealous.

"So. My cousin got 3 tickets to the Lima High fashion show. The thing is, she has a big meeting for work the next day. The third ticket was for a friend, but I can't choose one. Would you guys like to come?"

"Fashion isn't really Blaine's interest." Kurt said patting Blaine's hand.

"I can tell" Mark said with a smirk looking at smaller boy.

Blaine looked really mad. He self-consciously looked at his outfit.

"Please go with me Kurt! We can probably meet some of the designers!" Mark said grabbing Kurt's free hand, which Kurt shook off.

"We would love to!" Blaine said in a overly excited voice.

"But fashion isn't your thing" Mark said

"Well. Let's make it"" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Blaine," Kurt said

"Kurt, honey we would have an awesome time!" Blaine said putting emphasis on honey .

"Okay! It's this Friday! See you there!" Mark said getting up.

Blaine and Kurt got up and headed to their car.

"Oh yeah! We drove in the same car!" Mark says with a small laugh.

Blaine really looked like he wanted to punch Mark.

_**Friday. 8pm Hummel House. **_

Blaine and Kurt were waiting fro Mark to pick them up.

"You look hot" Blaine said kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Blaine!"

"Mark's here" Finn said opening the door.

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and held it.

"Hey" Mark said staring at their hands.

"Have fun!" Finn called out to them before running down stairs to his xbox.

They went into Mark's car. Blaine and Kurt rode in the back.

'You look really good Kurt" Mark said with a slight smile.

"Er"

"What?"

"Can you stop flirting with me? I only like you as a friend."

"Get out" Mark commanded stopping the car. They were only 3 houses away from Kurt's house

They boys got out of the stopped car.

Mark got out to.

Mark then plastered a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt pulled away as Blaine punched Mark in the nose. Kurt also slapped Mark.

"What the hell?" Mark asked clutching his nose.

"That's what you get for flirting with my man!" Blaine said angrily

Mark got into his car and drove away.

"You know"

"What?" Blaine asked putting his arm around Kurt.

"I like when you get jealous and possessive" Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear.

"Why?" Blaine gulped.

"It's really hot" Kurt breathed making Blaine blush.

"This is just like Sebastian" Blaine said.

"So now you know how I feel!" Kurt said smiling.

"Maybe we should set them up" Blaine adds with a smirk.

"Maybe we should"

_**A/N:** Like? Then review :D It makes Melissa happy! Remember this is only a one-shot! _


End file.
